catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ddevans96z
Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! If I don't immediately respond, I probably haven't been on in the past day, but I'll respond once I get on. This is usually the first thing I check every day. I usually go by Dalton. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 21:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 22:11, 2010 April 5 IRC Hi Devan. I'm Nighty. want to go on the IRC? Just click the button on the side that says IRC, underneath Projects, then copy the channel, then click on the link, then paste the channel into the box that says channel, then type in a nickname, like Devan, or Blazepelt, or Darkfur. I might be on as Flowerheart, or Nighty. Click the white bar and type what you want to say! Hope to see you on there! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 22:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, devan, you're supposed to leave a reply on the other person's talk page, not your own. Anyways, you set up a sig like this: §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! which looks like this: §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop!. You can chose a background, color, text type, anything! For example: DeVaNHow's the prey running? You can click the different parts of this signature to go to different parts of your profile. There's a box in the text editor that says Controls to the far right. In that box is a button that says Source. Click it to see different codes, including that of a sig's. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 13:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Blazepelt Well, here he is... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what, I might hurt you. :D 19:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Please Don't Hello, I'm Nightfall. Please don't add unapproved images onto articles. If you want to join Character Art Project, you're welcome to. You can put an image up for approval there. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It's okay :) You are welcome to put that image on your user page, but not on Blazepelt's article. If Nightwhisker wants to put that up for approval on character art project, she can. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Add yourself. Mousetalon!! 01:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) Shruggytalk 07:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Brownkit hello,i want 2 do Brownkit as a kit but i am an anon user so i dont know if im allowed or if i have 2 aske clarisa kions who roleplays hm or if i need 2 get an acount and i dnt wnta give my date of birth to thse people. 18:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ok I sent you the message, happy? Just so everyone is clear, this is my shcoll school buddy. [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Blue Thunder']] What do you mean by that? "leave stuff on your talk page"? [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Blue Thunder']] 22:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Interesting... Cyan and aqua are the same here... [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Blue Thunder']] 21:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: yep, it's ok. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) yesh. Mistcloud 22:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Daisykit is a cream she-cat. Streamkit is a silver tabby tom. And Softkit is also a Silver tabby, but she is a she-cat. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 22:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Icweasel Who is he? Did he tell you? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Then it's pretty clear. -duh dun duh- eulalia --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 13:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Why can't i get into irc here? Is it iceweasel? please reply.Clarris 15:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) thans! Clarris 15:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It went like this 18:36 bangdibang ~56ae5d77@gateway/web/freenode/x-ccmjvztjjlodlhah has joined #wikia-catsoftheclans18:36 yo dudes18:37 who are you?18:37 a spammer18:37 lol18:37 thats right18:37 wha....18:37 stick ur bum in the air18:38 what????18:38 i wanna have some fun18:38 u suck18:38 then go18:38 okay18:38 bangdibang ~56ae5d77@gateway/web/freenode/x-ccmjvztjjlodlhah has left #wikia-catsoftheclans [] Zoe27 18:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things One, you can text me or email me, but don't complain about that on this site. Two, Me buying the trees cost something too. [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'This can not be happening...']] 21:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Very Bored... When are you making those pages? [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Schools out for summer!']] 22:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC)